The available communication spectrum for mobile communication systems is often limited by radio technology capability and government regulations. Wireless products and services have continued to grow rapidly to the point that finite resources of available communication spectrum are being overwhelmed. Spectrum sharing, re-allocations, re-banding, and re-purposing are becoming significantly more common in several radio frequency (RF) bands. Since many radio frequency bands share spectrum with sensitive incumbent devices (for example, military radar systems, fixed satellite receivers, etc.), they often have narrowly-defined spectral masks that can be difficult to meet, and incumbent services that should be protected from harmful interference.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.